He Was Right
by Mird
Summary: What if Al was right? What if he really WAS created by Ed? What then? A continuation of chapter 15 of the manga, Fullmetal Heart. NOT Elricest.
1. Chapter 1

**I've been thinking about this a lot lately. Um, it's kind of angsty, so I've decided to make the chapters short. I don't know about you, but reading too much angst at once always makes me depressed.**

He Was Right

Chapter One

It couldn't be.

He knew Al had been having doubts, but he thought they would clear up eventually. However, 'eventually' was turning out to be later than he had hoped. So he had gotten up and gone to the library, ready to do what he had been doing for the last four years; research.

It couldn't be.

His intentions had been to prove Al wrong- to show him that they really were brothers; that Ed loved him; that nothing could stop that.

Instead, he had proved himself wrong.

"Th-this can't be..." he muttered to himself. His eyes were wide and frightened, scanning through his notes at an inhuman speed.

It couldn't be.

But it was.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Al knocked tentatively on the door to his brother's hospital room. He paused, listening for any signs of life inside, but he heard nothing. He lifted his hand hesitantly to knock again.

_What if he doesn't want to talk to me?_ he wondered. _After what I said to him, I wouldn't be surprised..._

"...Hey."

Al turned his head with a creak to see his brother standing behind him, an upset and preoccupied look on his face.

"Oh! Ed!" It was at this moment that he realized that he didn't know what to say. _How do I apologize for something like that? Just 'sorry' couldn't be enough..._

_It's a start, though,_ another voice countered.

Seeing as he had no other ideas, he went with the second voice.

"Ed, I'm sor-"

"Don't," he said, cutting Al off. "Just don't."

There was an awkward silence following this, one that made Al extremely uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry," Ed said suddenly, taking the words that Al had been trying to say. "I- I'm sorry." His voice broke and he turned away, hiding his eyes behind his hair so that Al couldn't see the tears that were beginning to form.

"H-huh?! Ed, you don't need to apologize! It was me who was wrong! I shouldn't have accused you of something like that, I know that you're my brother, and I love you, but I-"

"You don't get it!" Ed exclaimed, his head snapping up. Tears were falling like rain down his face, his eyes furious, with just a hint of fear. "I'M the one who was wrong! Alphonse- no, you aren't Alphonse! You AREN'T"

Al was shocked. The sight of his brother crying was more than enough to make him worried, but it was the words he was saying that worried him the most. "E-ed, what are you talking about? I'm-"

"It's not possible," Ed said. His voice was hollow, blank and seemingly emotionless. "The soul in that armor is not Al. No matter how many times I look through my notes, there's no loophole. You aren't Al."

With that, he turned around and walked right past Al and, without a second glance, into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Al stared at the blank wooden door, the words playing over again in his mind.

_"You aren't Al."_

_"You aren't Al."_

_"You aren't Al."_

"Yes I am," he said aloud. "I am Al."

There was no doubt. Well...

There was only the tiniest bit of doubt. Just the tiniest bit. But even that was enough.

Once again, Al knocked on the door.

* * *

**OOC? No. He would cry.**

**REVIEWS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't my best work…But I'm going to continue it, mainly because I want to see where it goes. Just don't be surprised if I never finish. *sigh***

Chapter Three

Ed buried his head deeper into his pillow. He wished that Roy's taunting was true- he wished that he WAS small enough to disappear into a sidewalk crack and get forgotten by the world that was much too big for him. More than that, though, he just wished for that stupid knocking to stop.

"...Ed," Al's voice came, muffled by the door. "I know you don't want to talk to me right now, but I'm coming in."

Ed said nothing. He squeezed the pillow tighter and gave a sidelong glance to the small stack of papers that sat on his bedside table.

The door opened with a creak and Alphonse walked in, his steps echoing in the nearly empty room. He stopped next to the bed and stared nervously at the lump in the blankets that was his brother.

"Big brother," Al began, his concern growing as he saw Ed flinch at the words. He began again. "Ed...What's wrong? Are you mad at me?"

Ed paused and shook his head. "No," he muttered. "I'm mad at myself." There was another pause. Ed poked his head out from under the sheets, giving Al a look of pure misery. "You were right and I was wrong. I wanted to prove to you that I really was your brother, so I looked it up at the library...But..." He sat up straighter and fingered the research documents that sat only a few feet away from him. "I found out...What really happened that night."

Al shifted uncomfortably. "Ed, I-"

Ed ignored him and began to speak. "Your- I mean, Al's- entire body and soul were taken that night. You- not you, he- He...Al...He died that night. I thought I could bring back his soul in exchange for my arm, but...It's not possible." Ed swallowed hard, averting his eyes from the stunned suit of armor that stood in front of him. "While retrieving a soul back from the dead is impossible, creating a new one isn't. I made you. I never knew it until now, but I'm the one who made you. You are a collage of all different souls, little bits and pieces that were entering the gate...But you aren't Al. You're an all new person."

Al- could he even call himself Al now?- said nothing. What could he say? The person who he had always thought of as a brother was sitting in front of him, wiping tears away from his eyes with one arm. The other arm had been used to create him.

Create him. Not save him- create him.

Ed hadn't sacrificed his arm for this giant tin can that was standing next to him. It had been for an entirely different person, a person that couldn't be saved.

"...Ed-"

"No. Don't say anything. You couldn't...You couldn't _possibly_ understand. All these years, I thought I had saved him. He's my only brother. He's my only family. He's been dead for FOUR years and it's all my fault. Now I'm alone. Complete and totally fucking ALONE. All I have is YOU, some...Some THING that's not even human! Some pathetic replacement of Al! You could never, ever, EVER match up to the real one! Go away, just go and leave me alone. You aren't- I'm not- I- I hate you!"

Ed jabbed his finger through the air, pointing in the direction of the door. Al stared at him, taking in the look of pure loathing on his face. "E-ed-"

"GO!" Ed shouted, his voice a shaking mix of fury and despair.

Al consented, rushing out the door. He knew better than to disturb Ed when he was so upset.

"It's not possible," he muttered to himself. "He's getting upset over nothing. He must have read his notes wrong. It'll all get cleared up soon." Alphonse was an expert at lying to himself- After all, it was the only way to ignore the thoughts that haunted him all night, every night, for the past four years.


End file.
